


Will I still be your love?

by TitiaBunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lu Han, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: "[...]– Muito melhor! Você fica muito melhor me beijando ao invés de tagarelando.- Isso é um convite, hyung?- Talvez. – Sorri arteiro, antes dele voltar a juntar nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos.E no fim não importa quanto tempo passe, quantas brigas e discussões ocorram ou quantas vezes eu diga que não quero o Oh na minha vida ou que ele me expulse da casa dele, no fim eu sabia que ao final da noite estaríamos jogados na cama, cansados e juntos. No fim, não importa o quão longe fiquemos, eu sou do Hunnie-ah e o Hunnie-ah é meu.[...]"
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	Will I still be your love?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!  
> Eu não tenho palavras para explicar como isso surgiu, mas leiam ouvindo Skin to Skin do Luhan, porque eu fiz ela toda pensando nessa música.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Eu havia conseguido uma folguinha dos palcos e da empresa, e graças ao Minseok hyung e ao DaeDae, eu sabia que eles estavam de folga também.

Já tinha um tempo que eu estava planejando isso, junto aos dois, eu precisava disso. Precisava rever os nove, mas principalmente, eu preciso ver Sehun. Sei que ele ainda está chateado pela minha saída, lembro do quando se segurou para não me pedir para ficar – se ele pedisse, eu teria ficado, não importa o quanto as coisas continuassem ruins, eu teria ficado por ele -, contudo ele não pediu e eu o entendo de certa forma.

Não fora fácil para ninguém a nossa saída, ainda que prometêssemos manter contato, nossas carreiras dificultam isso, e a SM também. Mas Minseok hyung, como um bom garoto arteiro, sempre dava um jeito de me manter informado sobre o que estava acontecendo, assim como eu o informava.

A ordem tinha sido bem clara para os nove, “nada de contato com eles, afinal eles escolheram abandonar vocês por motivos egoístas”, era o que Minseok havia me contado que os managers disseram a eles. Talvez Sehun tenha acreditado naquilo, assim como o Jongin, mas não os culpo já que os únicos que realmente sabiam o que estava acontecendo eram o Minseok hyung, o JongDae e o Lay, que convenhamos não é muito atento as coisas. Baekhyun desconfiava, sempre perguntava o que estava acontecendo, mas tanto eu quanto Tao e Kris, nós evitávamos falar sobre.

Segundo o Chen, Kyungsoo sabia que tinha algo errado, mas não tinha muita noção do que estava acontecendo e esperava que nos sentíssemos confortáveis o suficiente para falar. Mas Sehunnie estava magoado, chateado, quebrado, e a culpa era única e exclusivamente minha.

Eu havia ido embora sem dar motivos, eu havia partido seu coração, eu havia dito que não o queria mais e que tudo seria melhor assim e não havia uma única noite em que o rosto dele, banhado em lágrimas, não me tirasse o sono. Eu havia deixado a SM encher sua mente com mentiras e coisas que eu não faria, eu havia obedecido a ordem de sair sem falar com eles, sem explicar nada.

Não me arrependia de ter saído da Coréia do Sul, me arrependia de ter saído sem ele, de ter deixado quebrado, destruído. O casal Kim sempre me dizia o quanto eu sou masoquista, por procurar saber como ele estava sem mim, e realmente no começo havia sido horrível.

Chen me disse que Sehun perdia o sono, acordava chorando, procurava algo meu pela casa ou pelo hotel e então ficava horas sentado olhando a paisagem pela janela, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam. Me doía saber que eu era a causa de sua dor, me doía deixa-lo sem saber, sem entender a verdade.

Foi então que Lay, em sua vinda a China, me disse que Sehun podia parecer que havia me superado, mas que ainda sentia minha falta e disse que eu devia tentar visita-lo. Claro que comentar isso com o Minnie hyung resultou em um planinho do mesmo para que eu pudesse pedir desculpas adequadamente para o meu Hunnie, se é que eu ainda podia chama-lo de _meu._

Assim que o avião pousou no aeroporto internacional de Seoul, pude ver o casal Kim me esperando, encostados em uma parede e disfarçados – não tão bem disfarçados como eu, claro. Assim que me viram foi uma correria, tipo cena de filme e quando notei, eu estava no colo do hyung tentando não chorar horrores de saudade.

\- Adorei a roupa, se eu não soubesse que vinha assim, jamais te reconheceria. – Jongdae comentou, nos fazendo rir.

\- Querido, eu sou o rei dos disfarces. – Brinquei, abraçando o dinossaurinho barulhento.

\- Kyungsoo e Baek tiraram o Sehun de casa, então nós vamos passar na minha humilde residência, deixar suas malinhas lá, te arrumar e te despachar para a casa do bebê. – Minseok hyungo ditou e eu comecei a demonstrar nervosismo, minhas mãos suavam e minhas pernas tremiam levemente.

\- Calma, Lu hyung, vai dar tudo certo. – DaeDae tentou me passar confiança, mas não teve êxito. Eu já podia ver Oh Sehun puto comigo, me jogando para fora de sua casa, jogando coisas em mim e gritando comigo. Não o julgaria se o fizesse, de certa forma eu mereço.

\- Não acho que eu mereça que de certo, Dae. Ele não estaria errado em me querer fora de sua vida. – Comentei, de cabeça baixa, enquanto íamos em direção ao carro. Estávamos quase entrando no carro quando ouvimos um grupo de garotas gritar.

\- Ai meu Gdragon! É Xiuchen com uma garota?? É isso mesmo?? – E pronto, o caos estava criado. Garotas gritando, me xingando, dizendo para “a vadia manter as mãos longe do OTP delas” e nós? É... não foi nada agradável, mas o Minnie disse que elas deviam me respeitar, porque sou uma prima do Chennie e já era comprometida e não elas não pediram desculpas pelas grosserias, e eu realmente não estou preocupado com isso no momento.

Quando saímos dali eu pude respirar minimamente aliviado e arrancar aquela peruca. Sim, eu, LuHan, estavam usando uma longa peruca loira, porque obviamente o mundo não poderia saber que estou visitando meus amigos, ou seriamos homens mortos. Ao chegarmos na casa do Minnie hyung eu senti uma onda de nervosismo e ansiedade tão grande que eu não sabia mais o que fazer, o hyung notou a minha trágica situação e me aninhou em seus braços, enquanto Chennie colocava minhas malas no quarto de hospedes. Não que fosse muita coisa, era só uma mochila e uma mala grande, eu ficaria ali somente aquela semana.

\- Quer repassar o plano, xiao? – O mais velho perguntou fazendo com que eu lhe murmurasse um sim. Ele me pegou no colo e se sentou no sofá comigo preso a si, como um filhote de macaco se agarra a sua mãe. – Chanyeol vai tomar conta do Vivi essa noite então não precisa se preocupar. Você vai chegar na casa dele, apagar todas as luzes, e fazer o que sabe fazer de melhor.

\- E se ele não me quiser mais, hyung? E se ele me odiar agora? – Perguntei, com os olhos marejados e a voz embargada.

\- Ai ele vai estar sendo um completo babaca, porque todo mundo sabe que ele ainda te ama, assim como você ama ele.

\- Mas eu disse tantas coisas, hyung. Eu fiz tantas coisas...

\- Xiao, bebê, você fez o que foi preciso! Ele vai entender! Você não teria conseguido se não tivesse feito aquilo, porque ainda sentiria que ele estaria preso a você. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo um carinho em meus fios, agora um pouco mais claros que o tom natural.

Nervosismo.

Ansiedade.

Medo.

Esses são os sentimentos que habitam em mim neste exato momento. Sehun voltaria a qualquer segundo e me encontraria aqui, com uma blusa rosa de manga longa, uma saia godê rodada preta e meias sete oitavos também pretas. Meu nível de confiança neste momento é menos cem.

Meu celular já estava com a música pronta para ser tocada, haviam pétalas de rosas na cama e alguns brinquedos escondidos em uma caixa de presente ao lado da cama.

Claro que na melhor das hipóteses teríamos um gostoso sexo de reconciliação. E na pior eu seria chutado para fora da casa dele, de madrugada, e tendo que voltar com essas roupas para a casa do Minnie hyung e simplesmente desistir da minha vida.

“Vai dar tudo certo!” Eu repetia para mim mesmo, tentando manter a calma, mas quase gritei ao ouvir a porta da sala ser aberta. O ouvi tirar os sapatos e guarda-los. Respirei fundo, contei até dez e abri os olhos.

Ele estava ali, na porta do quarto, com a camisa aberta e mesmo com a iluminação fraca do corredor eu podia ver o choque em seu olhar. Ele estava assustado em me ver ali, com essas roupas, sentado em sua cama, coberta por pétalas.

\- Eu devo estar com muito sono mesmo. – Ele resmungou, coçando os olhos com força e dando dois passos para trás ao notar que eu ainda estava ali. – Mas que merda...

\- Oi Hunnie. – Sim, uma merda, mas foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. Talvez se ele não estivesse com a merda da camisa aberta, eu poderia ter um pouco mais de criatividade para cumprimentá-lo.

\- Oi o caralho! O que você está fazendo aqui hyung? Achei que você tivesse sido bem claro da útlima vez! – Ele disse, bravo, irritado, machucado, quebrado. Eu me levantei, indo em sua direção, porém desistindo ao vê-lo recuar novamente.

\- Hunnie, eu...

\- Você o que? Não quero suas explicações LuHan! Eu quero você fora da minha vida! Eu estava bem sem você! – Ele elevou o tom de voz. – Vai dizer mais mentiras? Dizer que sentiu minha falta? Quando na verdade você só quer que alguém te foda?

\- Sehun...

\- Eu sei que mentiu, tá! Não sou idiota! Mas sabe o quanto doeu? Cada “eu te amo” foi como uma facada em mim, depois que eu percebi que você só me usou.

\- Eu não te usei, Hunnie! Eu amo você, isso nunca foi mentira!

\- Eu queria poder acreditar em você. Você foi embora, sem se despedir, sem olhar para trás. Não pensou duas vezes, sabia que eu não ia te impedir...

\- Eu disse tudo aquilo para não se prender a mim quando eu saísse! Não estava dando Sehun! Não era nada com a questão de nem sempre estarmos juntos, ou sobre você não ser o bom o suficiente! Eu queria sim que você me deixasse porque eu te amo! Porque eu queria que encontrasse alguém melhor para você! Não sei que merdas a SM falou para você, mas eu fui embora porque não estava suportando mais. – Nessa altura do campeonato as lágrimas já escorriam pelos nossos rostos.

\- O que não estava dando? O que estava acontecendo que só o Minnie hyung e o Chennie hyung sabem? – Ele ainda falava alto, parecia duvidar de mim, e eu não lhe tirava a razão.

\- Eles pegavam mais pesado com a gente, os managers. Nos deixavam sem comida as vezes, nos faziam trabalhar mais porque nunca fazíamos nada bom o suficiente, alguns deles me batiam Hunnie, por saberem da minha opção, por saberem da gente. – Eu suspirei, passando a destra pelo cabelo, num sinal de nervosismo. – Deixavam nossos horários mais apertados, quase não nos davam assistência médica. Às vezes, Kris, Tao e eu tínhamos que passar a noite praticando porque “não somos bons o suficiente para estarmos no EXO”. Eu estava começando a acreditar, quando notei que não estava aguentando mais.

-Hyung eu... – Agora ele esta assustado novamente, sussurrando. Eu me aproximei, vendo que ele não recuaria mais, e pousei meu indicador em seus lábios.

\- Shhh! Ta tudo bem. Eu estou bem agora, não importa mais. – Sorri fraco para si, vendo-o segurar meu pulso com delicadeza e o afastando, aproveitei para aproximar nossos rostos e quando nossos lábios estavam se roçando, com nossos olhares presos um no outros, eu não o beijei. – Vou entender se ainda quiser que eu fique fora da sua vida.

\- Me de motivos para te pedir para ficar nela então. – Ele sussurrou de volta, tomando meus lábios em um beijo casto, carinhoso, que logo evoluiu para algo mais ousado, cheio de saudade. Nos separamos quando o ar se fez necessário, eu o joguei na cama e sorri.

\- Preparei um pedido de desculpas quase decente. – Comentei, brincando a barra da saia.

\- Se o pedido envolver você sentadinho no meu colo e gemendo o meu nome, posso pensar em te desculpar. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha de maneira sugestiva e sorriu de canto. Fui até onde eu havia abandonado meu celular e soltei a música – que por acaso era só a parte instrumental dela – caminhei lentamente até ele e comecei a dançar, cantando da maneira mais erótica que eu conseguia.

_“Take your time, love me in the middle of your lowest night_

_I’ll be sure to lift you if you promise me_

_Give me your affection and your honesty_

_If I could feel your touch, If I could be your love_

_I wanna go beyond, I wanna go to far_

_Now tell me I’m the only one_

_Skin to skin”_

**“Não tenha pressa, me ame durante as suas piores noites  
Farei questão de te animar se prometer  
Me de seu carinho, e sua sinceridade  
Se eu pudesse sentir seu toque, se eu pudesse ser seu amor  
Eu quero ir além, eu quero ir longe  
Agora me diga que eu sou o único  
Pele a pele”**

Sentei-me em seu colo, rebolando um pouco e apoiando minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e eu prontamente o neguei, tirando-as do local e voltando ao plano inicial. Arranhei levemente sua nuca, voltando a cantar baixinho em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar.

_“Take your time, I’ll be right here with you in the longest fight_

_Never will neglect you I’ll stay by your side_

_Never would direct you_

_If I’m left behind_

_Will I still feel your touch?_

_Will I still be your love?_

_I wanna go beyond, I wanna go to far_

_Now tell me I’m the only one_

_Skin to skin”_

**“Não tenha pressa, estarei bem aqui com você na briga mais longa  
Nunca vou negligenciar você, vou ficar com você  
Nunca te controlaria  
Se eu ficar para trás  
Ainda vou sentir seu toque?  
Ainda serei seu amor?  
Eu quero ir além, eu quero ir longe  
Agora me diga que eu sou o único  
Pele a pele”**

Desci minhas mãos pelo peitoral e abdômen definido, arranhando levemente, apenas o suficiente para deixar linhas avermelhadas e deixa-lo ainda mais arrepiado. Podia senti-lo endurecer aos poucos abaixo de mim, eu sei exatamente onde tocá-lo, conheço o corpo dele melhor que qualquer pessoa no mundo, até mesmo melhor que ele, e isso não havia mudado com a distância e a mágoa.

Passei as carícias do seu corpo para o meu, levantando um pouco a saia e tirando lentamente a blusa.

\- Não tire a saia, por favor, hyung. – Ele pediu manhoso, e eu acabei rindo anasalado, voltando para a música.

_“Give me your affection, give me your affection  
Tell me I'm only one, tell me I'm only one  
Skin to skin  
Tell me I'm only one, tell me I'm only one”_

**“Me dê seu carinho, me dê seu carinho  
Me diga que sou único, me diga que sou único  
Pele a pele  
Me diga que sou único, me diga que sou único”**

Meus lábios roçavam seu pescoço, mordendo e chupando de vez em quando, minhas mãos abriam a braguilha de sua calça, enquanto o clima do quarto ficava cada vez mais quente e as respirações mais pesadas. Sehun aproveitou o momento para se livrar da camisa que já estava sendo bastante inconveniente.

\- Quer sentir a minha boquinha, Hunnie? – Perguntei, com os lábios bem próximos ao lóbulo esquerdo dele, onde mordisquei e chupei o brinco, ouvindo-o ofegar. – Quer foder a minha boquinha? Matar a saudade dela com o seu pau indo na minha garganta?

\- Hyung! – Ele geme manhoso, ao que eu rebolo em seu membro, ainda coberto pela calça.

\- Diz Hunnie! Diz o quer para o hyung!

\- Eu quero! Hyung, eu quero foder sua boquinha gostosa! – Sehun diz quase que desesperado com tantos estímulos. – Por favor, hyung!

Eu saio de cima do seu colo, retiro sua calça lentamente, ouvindo-o xingar pela lerdeza, o que me fez rir anasalado. Lambo a ereção por cima da cueca cinza, sugando a glande, antes de tirar aquele pedaço de pano.

Sehun suspirou aliviado por ter seu membro livre do aperto do pano, logo soltando um longo e rouco gemido ao sentir minha boca descendo pelo mesmo, o abrigando por inteiro. Relaxei a garganta o máximo que pude para abriga-lo, sentindo-o começar as estocadas, lentamente, deixando-me habituar e ajustar a respiração.

Eu engasgava as vezes e gemia, fazendo com que minhas cordas vocais criassem uma vibração gostosa no falo do mais novo, que gemia alto. Minha destra subia e descia em meu próprio membro, eu mal me aguentava, precisando tanto do meu Hunnie dentro de mim, me fodendo tão gostoso. O Oh segura meus fios com força, me forçando a olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto aumenta a velocidade das estocadas.

\- Quer que eu encha sua cara de porra, hyung? É isso que quer? – Ele perguntou, a voz rouca me causa arrepios, me deixando ainda mais excitado. Não me dei o trabalho de responder, apenas me apoiei nas coxas dele, deixando com que ele fodesse minha boca mais rápido e para provoca-lo, eu mantive um olhar inocente durante a ação. Não demorou muito para que ele tirasse o falo da minha boca e começasse a se masturbar, para logo gozar na minha cara.

\- Tão lindo hyung. Mas eu preciso te punir, por esconder as coisas de mim, por me deixar sozinho por todo esse tempo. – Ele disse, extremamente malicioso, mas com um quê de garoto mimado quando está chateado. – De quatro, na cama, agora!

\- Sim, senhor, Oh Sehunnie! – O obedeci prontamente, vendo-o se aproximar da caixinha de presente com os brinquedinhos e avaliar seu conteúdo. O Oh jogou na cama uma corda, uma venda, um anel peniano e um vibrador, sorrindo malicioso. Me senti numa mistura de medo e curiosidade, claro que confio plenamente no meu Hunnie, mas da um medinho de imaginar o que ele esta planejando.

Ele amarrou minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama, distribuiu uma série de selinhos ao longo da minha coluna até chegar no cós da saia, pegando o anel peniano e o colocando em mim, me fazendo gemer frustrado. Filho de uma boa mãe! Por fim, fui vendando.

Senti minha saia ser levantada e logo o Oh xingou novamente, provavelmente ao notar que eu estava usando uma calcinha de renda bordô e em segui eu senti o impacto de sua mão contra a minha nádega esquerda, o que me fez gemer manhoso.

\- Quero que conte os tapas, hyung! Se perder a conta, terei que começar de novo. Serão 20 no total, você aguenta? – Ele perguntou, com os lábios roçando a minha orelha.

\- Sim, Sehunnie! – Então ele começou. Eu contava pausadamente, tentando controlar os gemidos, mas era um tanto quanto complicado, ainda mais quando o seu atual ex-namorado decide fazer isso enquanto te masturba. Foram dez tapas em cada nádega, um me fazendo gemer mais alto do que o outro, devido a área estar sensível, e então ele se afastou e eu gemi frustrado pela falta contato.

Não consegui conter o grito de prazer e surpresa ao sentir minha calcinha ser puxada de lado e o músculo molhado de Sehun tocar a minha entrada, acariciando-a para então penetrá-la, fazendo com que eu contorcesse os dedos do pé tentando extravasar o tesão. Se Oh Sehun não é o cara mais maravilhoso do mundo, então eu sou uma lagarta, porque puta que pariu esse homem sabe como me enlouquecer! Mas é como o Minnie hyung disse, você sabe que o cara é bom quando o sobrenome dele já é um gemido, e eu nunca concordei tanto com o meu hyung!

Como se não bastasse ter a língua de Oh Sehun dentro de mim, ele decide penetrar dois dedos de uma vez e porra doeu! Porque eu não transo desde que terminamos e já faz algum tempo. Mas logo a ardência deu lugar ao prazer ao sentir os dedos do mais novo indo rápidos e certeiros em minha próstata.

\- Porra! Hunnie! Me fode logo! – Pedi manhoso entre gemidos, necessitado de mais para raciocinar.

\- Tão apertadinho, hyung, acha que me aguenta? – Ele provocou, e puta vida, eu estou tão necessitado que não conseguia nem ao menos pensar em uma provocação decente para revidá-lo, tudo o que consegui fazer foi rebolar em seus dedos e gemer manhoso.

\- Não importa se eu aguento, Sehun! Só enfia essa coisa gostosa dentro de mim! – Implorei, sentindo os dedos dele saindo de dentro de mim e não voltando. Confesso que o vazio me deixou um tanto quanto apreensivo, mas a coisa ficou pior quando senti algo ser preso a minha glande.

Sabe aquele momento em que, o cremoso vai meter, mas você lembrar que a última vez que deu foi a tanto tempo que se você fosse uma mulher, seu hímen teria se reconstituído. Pensa comigo... o Sehun não é pequeno, nem fino, e eu estou praticamente virgem de novo, e ele curte as coisas um pouco menos delicadas – não que eu não curta – ai esse porra coloca algo que vibra na porra do meu pau. Puta que pariu, eu não vou sentar por um mês!

Aquela coisinha vibrando forte na cabecinha do meu pau, já estava me fazendo perder os sentidos, mas então eu senti, os dedos dele espalhando algo viscoso e gelado – conhecido como lubrificante – na minha entradinha.

\- Eu preciso saber, hyung, eu sou o único? – Ele perguntou, sussurrando em meu ouvido, se sentindo inseguro.

\- Sempre. O primeiro e o único, no meu coração e na minha bunda! - E então ele me calou com um beijo. Ah! Como eu sentia falta disso! Senti sua glande roçar minha entrada, mas sem nunca realmente penetrar. Eu estava tão vergonhosamente necessitado, a ponto do meu ânus piscar em antecipação para recebe-lo, enquanto o Oh apenas provocava, me fazendo gemer frustrada.

\- Hunnie-ah! – Apelei, rebolando contra seu membro e obtendo sucesso ao ser penetrado em uma única estocada, o que me fez gritar. Sehun agarrou meus cabelos, fazendo com que eu ficasse ainda mais empinado para si e distribuiu chupões e mordidas pelo meu pescoço e ombro, enquanto esperava eu me ajustar.

\- Tão apertadinho, hyung! – Ele murmurou contra o meu pescoço, antes de prender a pele entre os dentes. – Posso?

\- Sou todo seu, Hunnie-ah! – Respondi, sentindo ele começar a se mover, devagar, porém fundo.

\- Não se contenha! Quero acordar a vizinhança toda hoje! – Ele gemeu em meu ouvido. Aos poucos, Sehun notava que eu já estava aproveitando bem o ato e aumentou a velocidade, me agraciando com mais tapas nas nádegas e nas coxas. Eu sentia que quando chegássemos ao ápice eu não seria capaz nem de virar o meu corpo de tão exausto que estaria, mas só de sentir o membro do mais novo acertando repetidamente a minha próstata, enquanto geme rouco no meu ouvido, já fazia tudo valer a pena.

O quarto insuportavelmente quente, a cama batendo na parede, o som das peles se chocando, o cheiro de suor e sexo, tantos estímulos presentes no ambiente e nada, jamais superava a sensação do pau do meu Hunnie indo rápido, forte e fundo dentro de mim, me fazendo ficar rouco de tanto gemer alto, ainda mais tendo um vibrador preso ao meu membro. Eu sentia minha mente totalmente nublada, preenchida pelo prazer e êxtase, e sabia que não duraria muito mais se eu não tivesse com um anel peniano me impedindo de gozar.

\- Hunnie-ah! Por favor! Eu preciso! – Eu não conseguia formular nem uma frase de maneira descente graças aos meus gemidos e a dificuldade de pensar por estar sendo tão bem fodido.

\- Do que precisa, Hannie hyung? – Ele perguntou provocativo e em resposta eu rebolei contra seu membro.

\- Me deixa gozar porra! – Resmunguei, se eu não estivesse amarrado a cama, já teria caído. – Por favor, daddy!

\- Não! Você foi muito cruel comigo, hyung, e está sendo devidamente punido! – Ele praticamente rosnou ao meu ouvir chamando-o de daddy, mas mesmo assim se manteve firme e eu sabia qual era a ideia dele, e posso estar reclamando agora, mas sei que vou gostar.

Não muito depois eu senti o falo do Oh inchar e seu corpo estremecer, indicando que ele não aguentaria mais e de fato, logo o mais novo estava gemendo rouco e baixinho em meu ouvido enquanto me preenchia com o seu gozo, ainda me estocando, fazendo com que o líquido viscoso escorresse pelas minhas coxas. Eu não aguentava mais e ele ainda aumenta a velocidade do vibrador, fazendo com que eu gozasse sem que uma única gota de esperma saísse. Eu sentia minha uretra arder pelo esperma preso, tão doloroso, mas tão bom.

Quando Sehun me desamarrou, a queda foi fatal, eu já não tinha forças para me manter. Logo todos os acessórios deixaram o meu corpo, agora trêmulo e sem forças, Sehun se deitou ao meu lado e depositou selinhos em meus pulsos marcados pelas cordas, logo os selinhos foram direcionados ao meu peitoral, a saia foi tirada e junto dela a calcinha, para então ele depositar um selinho em meu membro, que ainda escorria pré-gozo graças ao orgasmo seco.

\- Sehunnie? – Chamei ao notar o olhar preocupado do Oh.

\- Não te machuquei, certo? – Ele perguntou, receoso, voltando a se deitar e me abraçando.

\- Claro que não. Você nunca me machuca, amor. – Eu respondi, selando seus lábios com os meus e fazendo um carinho em seu cabelo. – Hunnie, _will I still be your love?_

\- Sempre. Eu sou trouxa por você hyung, e ninguém vai mudar isso. E quanto a mim? Eu ainda serei o seu amor? – Ele perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos, roçando seus lábios nos meus, a voz rouca baixinha, mas o medo presente no olhar junto ao cansaço.

\- Sempre, você é o único Sehun, no meu coração e na minha bunda. – Brinquei, mas é verdade, Sehun sempre seria o único para mim. Acredito até ser Sehunsexual, pois ele é o único que me faz sentir isso, esse tesão, esse prazer, esse carinho, esse quentinho no coração.

Estávamos todos os 12 reunidos na casa do Minnie hyung, Tao e Kris deram um jeitinho de virem escondidos para cá, só para matarem as saudades. Nem preciso dizer que Kris já chegou pedindo as bebidas, porque ele e o Tao tinham algo a anunciar.

Claro que Baek, Suho, Jongin, Chanyeol e Kyung se assustaram ao ver o bonde todo reunido ali, principalmente pela minha situação. Eu estava mais marcado do que cachorro dálmata, cheio de chupões e mordidas no pescoço que nem base cobriram – não que Sehun estivesse diferente. Lay foi entender o que estava acontecendo só quando eu e Tao o abraçamos, sempre tão lerdinho esse menino, não sei como Suho aguenta.

Xiu hyung tinha pedido pizza e Daedae o ajudou a colocar as coisas na sala, porque obviamente encheríamos a cara e falaríamos um monte de besteira. Mas, como nem tudo é lindo, e nem todos sabiam dos motivos de termos saído, Jongin ficou meio... afastado, não querendo olhar na nossa cara, até Kyung se irritar e encher as costas dele de tapas.

Notícias e novidades da noite:

1 - Taoris é real oficial, depois de tanta enrolação dos dois.  
2 - Todos sabiam que eu e Sehun estávamos juntos de novo.  
3 - Chanbaek mais assumido do que meu cu foi arrombado.  
4 - Lay se mostrou um lerdo muito pervertido.  
5 - Suho queria matar o Lay por estar tão soltinho, graças a bebida.  
6 - Baek é um péssimo bêbado.  
7 - Xiuchen é mais lindo do que podemos imaginar, puta merda, pago muito pau para eles, queria ter um relacionamento assim, mas o Sehun é... selvagem.  
8 - Kyung tem fetiches que o Kai se recusa a realizar, o que tem feito o Do fazer greve de sexo, porque segundo ele não tinha nada de errado em querer experimentar ser o ativo.  
9 - Kyung e Baek admitiram que já se pegaram, mas foi só beijo.  
10 - Sehun tem que ficar de castigo, porque o Baek contou que eles trocaram saliva, já o que mais novo estava muito abatido.  
11 - Chen queria um threesome, o que fez todo mundo ficar chocado e o Minnie hyung morrendo de vergonha e eu humildemente me oferecendo para ser voyer, o que deixou um Oh bem bravinho.  
12 - Eu seria punido a semana toda, tenho certeza disso.

Acordamos no dia seguinte, com uma baita ressaca, seminus e jogados na sala do hyung. Minnie e eu erámos os primeiros a acordar e resolvemos acordar os outros da melhor maneira: batendo panela, o que resultou em vários xingamentos e um Hunnie extremamente manhoso, um completo bebê, entregue aos meus cuidados.

Chennie fez o melhor ramém pós ressaca que ele conseguiu e eu contei ao grupo o que havia acontecido quando as fãs me encontraram no aeroporto, e logo estávamos morrendo de rir, com saudades do tempo em que essas brincadeiras eram diárias. Mas sabíamos que logo estaríamos separados de novo, torcendo uns pelos outros, mas no momento tínhamos que aproveitar nossas folgas e a grande habilidade do hyung de enganar os managers da SM para podermos ter um pouco de paz.

Ao final do dia, eu e Sehun estávamos jogados na cama do mais novo, enrolados na coberta com Vivi entre nós.

\- Ele é tão bebê quanto você, saeng. – Comentei, vendo o mais novo sorrir.

\- Mas eu sou o seu bebê e o Vivi é o nosso bebê. – Ele revidou, me deixando um pouco envergonhado por ser um pai desnaturado.

\- Nunca vou entender o motivo de você ter batizado nosso filho com apelido de mulher. – Brinquei, vendo-o resmungar algo como “não é apelido de mulher, hyung!” e logo iniciamos um pequeno debate sobre o nome do nosso filho, o qual eu interrompi subindo em cima do Oh e calando sua boca com a minha. – Muito melhor! Você fica muito melhor me beijando ao invés de tagarelando.

\- Isso é um convite, hyung?

\- Talvez. – Sorri arteiro, antes dele voltar a juntar nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos.

E no fim não importa quanto tempo passe, quantas brigas e discussões ocorram ou quantas vezes eu diga que não quero o Oh na minha vida ou que ele me expulse da casa dele, no fim eu sabia que ao final da noite estaríamos jogados na cama, cansados e juntos. No fim, não importa o quão longe fiquemos, eu sou do Hunnie-ah e o Hunnie-ah é meu.


End file.
